Unfaithful
by jjanggu
Summary: Kagome and Inu are married, but there has always been someone else in the picture. Inu was the third wheel. Oneshot SessXKag


**Unfaithful**

**by:jjanggu**

**Summary: _'and i know that he knows i'm unfaithful'_ Every night she runs to him _'and it kills him inside' _and he knows his wife's unfaithful ways _'to know that i am happy with some other guy' _yet he does nothing but watch as she runs to his older brother.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..Nor do i own the song 'Unfaithful by Rihanna'**

**Rating: M**

_**italics: Song lyrics**_

****

Inuyasha's POV:

_story of my life, searching for the right but he keeps avoiding me_

There she goes again. Leaving, saying that she's going out with Sango and Kikyo, she told me that she'll be a little late so i shouldn't wait up.

Acutally she isn't going out with the girls, we both know where she's going...

_sorrow in my soul cuz it seems that wrong, really that's my company_

She's going to see him. Him as in my older brother. We both know, yet we still act like we don't. She didn't want to marry me, i know she didn't, it was just an arranged love. Yet she can't act like she loves me. Why we play these games, not even we know.

_He's more than a man and this is more than love, the reason that the sky is blue_

I see her, she's taking the cab, to that cafe. Where they just sit at different tables and pass notes from waitress to waiter. I see it all, then they leave she leaves before he does and he leaves a few minutes after her...Why they do that, not even i know.

Do they really love each other or is this just a loveless relation, using each other for passion..

_The clouds are rollin' in cuz i'm going again, doing what just can't be true_

You know, before she left, she kissed me on the cheek, told me that she loved me. Funny word. 'Love' is this truly love? I want to know does she know what that L word means or is she just using it to make me feel better. I don't know, nor do i care, I'm just going to sit here and wait until she calls me to pick her up.

_cuz i kno that he knows i'm unfaithful and it kills him inside_

Sess's POV:

Why we play these games not even i know why. Maybe we're doing this to get revenge. We loved each other and then she had to get married to him, my stupid little half-brother. She dosen't even love him, she should be with me, in my bed and at my side.

But she isn't, not yet, I just want her to be with me, nobody else, we both know that they aren't happy together, but she has to be the loyal wife, stay by her husbands side until he leaves her or he dies.

_to know that i am happy with some other guy_

There she is, we always meet at that cafe. Talk in notes and pass them to each other through the waiters and waitresses. Then leave, one by one.

_i can see him dying_

There she is! My little koi, my sweet Kagome. Her long rave hair and those bright blue eyes. Those beautiful slender legs and her curvy figure. Those are some of the things i love about her. Her and her fiery attitude and how she moans and mewls when we make love.

Some of those things will never change...

Kagome's POV:

Why do i do this? Not even i know, i know it wrong for me to keep two brothers, but i can't help myself.

I loved Sess first yet i was forced into this marriage with Inuyasha.

_i don't want to do this anymore i don't wanna be the reason why everytime i walk out the door_

Here i am again, we're in his apartment.

Just doing what we normally do, on his bed, dancing the dance that us lovers dance.

_i see him die a little more inside i don't want to hurt him anymore i don't wanna take away his life_

Moaning, groaning, mewling, so many sounds yet there's no regret in this.

_i don't wanna be...a murder_

The ripping of clothes, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the kisses it's just too much to handle..We both release at the same time.

_Our love, is just i might as well take a gun and put it to his head, get it over with_

We just lay there, in his bed covered in his sheets, his chest is against my head and he whispers those three words

_I don't wanna do this, anymore..._

'I love you'

_anymore..._

I now know who I love for sure, and that's the guy that is sleeping next to me. I stand up, call up Inuyasha, we talk and we know that we don't love each other, it's over, just like that. He said that he'll pull up the papers tomorrow and we'll talk about it over lunch.

No regrets here...

It's my first, so go easy on me...how was it?

Plz Review!

jjanggu


End file.
